No me voy a rendir
by YunneMiku
Summary: Con Mr. Currice de fondo, Soul y Maka tienen una pequeña gran discusión que acaba por meter en Soul la frase "Nada es como antes" y en Maka la idea de querer odiarlo -sin poder conseguirlo, por supuesto- y cuando Soul se de cuenta de que Maka quiere dejar lo que fueron, atrás: Pareja. Meterá en su cabeza una nueva frase "No me voy a rendir"


_**No me voy a Rendir**_

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece ni la canción "No me voy a rendir" De que utilice para este fic**_

"Un verde nos rodea, uno hermoso, pero no se compara con el de sus ojos. Le tomo la mano y la acerco a mí, luego ella voltea la mirada, toma una de las fresas de chocolate que había preparado como postre para el día de campo.

7 meses no podían pasar desapercibidos.

La baña e chocolate y se coloca una punta de la fresa entre los dientes. Me rio, solo un poco.

―Eres muy dulce― Digo y muerdo el otro extremo de la fresa, rosando nuestros labios, un beso superficial y luego la abrazo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y nos quedamos viendo el horizonte, va a anochecer. Acaricio en círculos su rodilla, ya que su vestido azul de verano me da una facilidad buena para ello. El resto de ese día…Bueno, creo que no necesito explicarlo…"

"_**Te miro y sé que no es como antes. Mírame ¿Vez? Ya no, ya no es como antes"**_

―Y ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?

― ¿Por qué? Estas de broma ¿verdad? ¡Porque tu enfado es jodidamente estúpido! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Quién diablos se enfada por algo tan trivial?! ¡No levante la estúpida taza! ¿Y qué?

―Entiende que mi problema― Dice y pone bruscamente su dedo índice en mi pecho ― ¡Es que eres un maldito irresponsable en todo! ¡Joder! ¡La escuela! ¡La limpieza! ―Con cada mención, vuelve a golpearme el pecho, sin dejar de taladrarme con sus ojos verdes que siempre adore, y que justo ahora simplemente no tengo ganas de ver ― ¡Nuestra resonancia! ¡Nuestra relación! ¡Todo lo que me importa parece importarte un carajo a ti!

Aparto de un manotazo leve -ni enfadado le pondría una mano encima- su pequeño dedo de mi pecho.

"_**El tiempo pasa y ves que, las cosas cambian"**_

― ¡Tal vez si dejaras de pasar el maldito día buscándome errores, esto no estaría tan mal! Maka, es que, es un maldito estrés que actúes así ¡Eres mi chica, mi compañera y también mi mejor amiga! ¡No tomes el papel de mi madre también!― Digo haciendo ademanes extrañamente teatrales, pero me importan un carajo en el calor del momento ¡Esto nació porque no levante la taza! ¡Que exageración por Dios!

― ¿A si? ¿Sabes que pienso? ¡Que te vayas a la mierda!―

"_**Crees que todo se arreglara, pero no, vas de mal en peor"**_

― ¡Jodete!

_**3 semanas después**_

― ¿No piensas desayunar, Evans?― Suelto una pequeña risita desde mi cama. El tonito condescendiente en mi apeido.

Salgo de entre las sabanas, con apenas la ropa interior, me froto los ojos y recargo los codos en los muslos.

Una prenda de tela vuela a mi cara, una camisa.

―Vístete. Eso si puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad?―

"_**Cada palabra mal formulada el bala"**_

La miro y veo que en su rostro de niña se ve una mueca de asco y molestia, me taladra con la mirada como si fuese el ser más repulsivo del planeta.

―Largo.

Se marcha.

"_**Ya no salen del alma cada gesto y mirada"**_

Me visto y segundos después salgo de mi habitación, ya con el uniforme de Shibusen puesto. Cuando llego al comedor veo que Maka está comiendo waffles, pero no parece haber más. Claro, desde hace 2 semanas que a ella le da por hacer waffles mientras que se des ocupa de mí, fue parte del trato cuando rompimos esa noche. No habría turnos para cocinar, cada quien cocinaría lo que quisiera, y si no tenía hambre lo mandaría todo a la mierda.

"_**Se han cambiado besos por espadas"**_

Me hago un rápido café con el agua de canela que Maka dejo, aún estaba caliente cuando lo serví.

Cuando me siento frente a ella, me fulmina con la mirada y luego a mi café.

― ¿Incluso ni un desayuno decente puedes hacer sin atenerte a mí?

―Mira Albarn, como lo que me dé la gana, cierra el pico. No me arruines el día.

"_**Y ahora ya no es todo un cuento de hadas"**_

Al fin en Shibusen, el camino lleno de silencio tenso, no incomodo, tenso.

Me senté junto a los chicos hasta el fondo, arriba. Maka se volvió a quedar al frente, en el espacio más alejado del mío en toda la clase. _**Tsk. Por mi mejor.**_

"_**A malas, no te quiero"**_

― ¿No pueden pasar una mañana sin discutir? Desde que rompieron ustedes dos están hechos una tormenta nadante.

Miro a Kid y luego paso la mirada a Chrona, que esta a varios asientos de nosotros.

―Tu chica es bastante más tranquila. Yo tengo un demonio lanza libros como meister y como compañera de apartamento.

"_**A mala**__**s, y**__**o no puedo"**_

Noto la ironía de mis palabras: antes la lista era más larga: Compañera –de luchas, y de apartamento- novia, mejor amiga, no lo dije esa noche, pero también consejera, apoyo moral… Razón para luchar, para volverme más fuerte…Para respirar.

Escucho un crujir y al mirar mi mano veo mi bolígrafo favorito partido en dos. Joder.

"_**A malas, día entero"**_

Lo dejo caer al piso. Que el maldito bolígrafo se joda. Que Kid, su simetría y su estúpida novia se jodan. Que Black y su complejo de Dios se jodan. Que Stein y su maldita locura se jodan. Que el mundo se joda y, como cerecita del pastel ¡Que Maka también se joda!

"_**A malas, y por un pero"**_

Cuando al fin la clase termina y dejo de maldecir al mundo en mi mente, soy el primero en tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo del aula, paso -a propósito- delante de Maka, y la empujo en los hombros cuando no cabemos del todo en la puerta. Paso primero que ella.

Escucho alguna palabrota desde detrás salir con su vocecita. No sé ni bien que fue lo que me dijo, solo me preocupe de no voltearme cuando le enseñe el dedo corazón.

"_**A malas. Ya no aguanto"**_

Durante el almuerzo me decido a mejor salir a los alrededores. Mala decisión.

A lo lejos veo una mancha negra con cabello cenizo. Suelto.

Enfoco más la vista y veo que hay alguien con ella, avanzo un poco. Maka está de espaldas así que no corro tano riesgo si su acompañante la mantiene ocupada. Cuando me acerco lo suficiente veo que su acompañante es un chico. No recuerdo haberlo visto antes ¿Alguien nuevo, tal vez?

"_**A malas, solo espero…"**_

Están demasiado, DEMACIADO, cerca. Y cuando logro enfocar suficiente, veo algo que no sé si me dan ganas de golpearlo a él, o golpearme a mí por estar de espía. Un beso. Se están besando.

Él tiene una mano en el rostro de Maka y ella las mantiene en su pecho. No puedo decir que le robaron un beso, porque sin duda ella participa en él. Acaban su estúpido intercambio de saliva y ella lo mira unos segundos, luego dice algo, apenas y se eso porque creo que sus labios articulan algo, el que, no lo sé. Luego él le toma las manos y ella empieza a alejarse lentamente, estira el brazo y al final sus dedos se deslizan entre los de él. Ella da media vuelta, y se acomoda inocentemente el cabello detrás de la oreja. Maldición.

"_**Que esto por favor sea pasajero"**_

Me da igual que falte la mitad del día de clases, yo me largo de aquí. No podre ver a Maka a la cara después de ver algo tan jodidamente repulsivo como esto. Osea, me refiero a que no tenemos ni un mes de terminar y ya está besándose con otros ¡no jodas!

Lo sé, lo sé. Maka ya no es mía y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana ¡Puede acostarse con todo Shibusen si quiere! No, eso nunca. Ella nunca haría algo así y además yo no se lo permitiría ¡Seria una estupidez! ¡Igual que besarse con quien jodidos sea que se acaba de besar!

"_**Ni tu no yo podemos con el peso de pensar que puede que haya un regreso"**_

¡Me largo!... ¡Otra vez!

Llego al estúpido departamento tratando de calmarme, algo que no montando en la moto logre ¡Oh maldita sea! La estúpida llave no quiere girar.

La forzó, y otra vez, y otra, ¡Joder! ¡Solo esto me faltaba!

¡A la mierda! Doy una patada más de furia contra Maka que contra la maldita puerta, la cual, por cierto, ¡al fin cede! Pero cuando veo la perilla rodar por la sala de estar me queda claro que es lo que tendré que cambiar después. Bueno, pues después.

"_**Solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso: prefiero que se acabe si no habrá progreso"**_

Voy directo a la cocina. Nada que se pueda comer sin tener que cocinar, cocer, freír, calentar incluso.

―No estoy para esa mierda

Digo a las paredes solitarias, bueno, al final de cuentas hablar con Maka es casi lo mismo que a la pared: No te escucha. Pero Maka sí que te responde.

Al final término por comer el resto de una dona de ayer por la noche.

"_**No todo es como antes, eso ya lo sé"**_

Lo que queda del día prefiero dormirlo, seguro Maka me despierta a gritos por lo de la puerta, que se joda ella y su _noviesito._

Me quedo dormido y ¡Oh si, perfecto! Un sueño erótico, lo que me faltaba. Y si, como adivinaron señores, Maka fue mi co-protagonista. Sinceramente, fue estúpido de mi parte pensarlo, pero cuando desperté de ese -hay que admitirlo- maravilloso sueño, por un momento esperaba abrir los ojos y que Maka estuviera desnuda y acurrucada a mi lado, abrazándome. Una Maka con la que no tuviera tantos pleitos, una con a la que no hubiera visto besar a otro tipo. Como antes. Sinceramente, extraño el antes, pero bueno, seguro Maka no está de acuerdo conmigo.

"_**El cambio es algo grande y me acostumbrare"**_

Cuando ya estoy vestido, pensando en volver y hablar con Maka. Escucho los pasos de sus botas.

Ella aparece en el lumbral de la casa, y cuando me mira, me fulmina con la mirada ― ¿Ahora que rayos hiciste, Evans?

No quiero enfadarme, ya me había decidido a pedirle perdón…Por todo. No añadiré a ese todo algo más.

―Lo repararé luego, pero primero tengo que hab…

Me interrumpe

― ¿Después? Estas de broma ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! ― Dice y señala la puerta que esta entre abierta, al menos no está rota.

Suelto un suspiro. No puedo exasperarme ―Lo sé, lo sé, pero primero tengo que…

Me interrumpe de nuevo ― ¿Lo sabes? Pues bueno ¿Qué esperas?

Esto será muy difícil. Gracias Maka –oh, sí, es sarcasmo-

"_**Luchar por un diamante, sé que tengo fe" **_

Otro suspiro

― ¿No me dejaras hablar?

―No.

Ahora sí, no puedo seguir controlándome.

― ¿Sabes? Gracias a ese tipo de comentarios lo nuestro no funciono― Digo con una sonrisa irónica. Suena tajante, y sonó tajante porque yo quería que sonara tajante. No sé desde cuándo quiero que mis palabras le duelan, pero es que cada cosa que ella me dice me recuerda a que eso ni en broma lo diría antes.

"_**Que lo nuestro vale dar el 100"**_

Ella se queda pasmada un momento ¿Se lo habrá creído?

―Lo nuestro no funciono porque somos diferentes…

Su voz suena como un susurro, uno herido. Se lo trago, demasiado bien. Realmente le dolió, ¿De verdad una parte de ella cree que fue su culpa?

"_**Busque dentro de mí, te vi y así, volví a sentir vivir sin maldecir"**_

Me acerco un par de pasos a la vez que digo

―Maka…No quise decir…

― ¡No me tengas lástima! ¡No hagas esto por lástima! ¡Fue mi culpa, pero también tuya!

Me mira furiosa, pero sus ojos tienen lágrimas. Me odia por hacerla sentir así, y se odia a si misma por creerme más a mí que a ella misma.

―No es lastima. Pero como no me dejas hablar una maldita vez nunca podre aclarar las cosas

― ¡Pues no! ¡No voy a escucharte!― Trata de darse media vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero le tomo del brazo y la sujeto

"_**Rompí, borre para poder seguir"**_

― ¡Igual que siempre! ¡Sería raro que me escucharas! ¡Nunca lo haces! ¡Es como hablar con una maldita pared, y al menos ella no se la pasa gritándome!

Jalonea su brazo para poder zafarse mientras dice

― ¡Pues quédate con tu maldita pared y déjame en paz! ¡Ya suéltame, maldita sea!

La jaloneo más para que quede de espaldas a la sala y que yo esté en mitad de su camino a su habitación.

― ¡Créeme que lo haría con gusto! ¡Pero aquí el problema es que no amo a la "maldita pared"! ¡Estoy enamorado de la chica más necia, terca y testaruda de todo el maldito mundo!

"_**Mirándote a los ojos y decir"**_

No se queda pasmada ni un momento, es como si le importara una mierda lo que yo quiera decirle

― ¡Y yo del chico más imbécil, bipolar y más jodidamente posesivo del planeta! Y ¿sabes qué? ¡No soy capaz de besar a alguien más sin esperar que cuando abra los ojos vea los tuyos!

Estoy tan furioso que no puedo digerir bien sus palabras, la acorralo contra la pared más cercana y me quedo muy junto a su rostro, aun me mira furiosa, y yo aún la miro furioso. Por eso necesito pedirlo

―Repite eso de nuevo…

"_**Se, que te quiero ven, te prometo…"**_

―límpiate la cerilla de los oídos y déjame en paz ¡No lo diré de nuevo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Doy un grito de frustración y golpeo la pared, a unos centímetros de golpearla a ella. Pero eso nunca. Me duele el puño

― ¡Eres un imposible Maka! ¡Dices que me amas y al instante siguiente que me odias! ¿Cómo quieres que entienda eso?

― ¡No me interesa que lo entiendas porque ni yo misma lo entiendo! ¡Te amo! ¡Pero odio amarte! ¡Eres un desastre, y yo también lo soy cuando estoy contigo! ¡No se cómo sobrellevarte! ¡Es tan frustrante!

Cierra fuerte los ojos y de ellos creo que quieren salir lágrimas.

"_**Que los do juntos podremos con esto"**_

― ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? ¡Verte besarte con alguien más, quien sea, me parte en dos! ¡Eh estado soportando estas semanas viéndote desde lejos y cuando te tengo cerca ser seca, fría y filosa conmigo! ¡Te amo tanto que me duele!

Me mira, aún está enfadada, pero creo que empieza a emanciparse

― ¿Crees que a mí no me duele? ¡Eh estado estos días tratándote así porque quiero odiarte! ¡No sabes lo mucho que quisiera odiarte! ¡Podría dejar de pensar en ti cada momento de mi vida y no arrepentirme cuando soy fría! ¡Podría dejar de ocultarme!

"_**Se, que me quieres ven, te prometo…."**_

Las piezas encajan

― ¡Nadie dijo que tenías que ocultarte! ¡No quiero que te ocultes…!

Miro su rostro, en el que ahora no veo enfado, tan vez frustración, pero enfado no, eso nunca. Mi respiración permanece agitada, respiro jadeando 1…2…3 veces

―No quiero que te ocultes… ― Susurro.

Y, de un momento a otro, ya tengo sus tibias y suaves manos en mi cara y sus labios sobre los míos.

"_**Que los dos juntos podremos con esto y más"**_

Mis manos se deslizan por la pared y llegan a sus costados, bajan por sus caderas y subo una de sus piernas a mi cadera. No opone resistencia.

Mientras una de mis manos se ocupa de sostener y tocar su pierna, la otra se encarga de deshacerse de los botones de la gabardina blanca. No soporto que se oponga entre nosotros.

Me besa con fuerza, con ansias, tratando de recuperar los besos perdidos de esas semanas.

"_**Y es que si tu estas, y nunca te vas…"**_

Arrojo al prenda blanca a no sé qué lugar de la habitación.

―Mmm…Sube― Le susurro contra los labios y la vuelvo a besar. La tengo entre mis brazos, no la dejare escapar.

Ella da un saltito y me rodea con ambas piernas y el cuello con un brazo, con la mano libre arranca bruscamente los botones de mi camisa. Je, me alegra no haberme puesto la chaqueta.

Con ambas manos en su trasero ya cargo hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde nos dejo sentados sobre la cama, con ella sobre mis piernas.

Mientras ella se remueve sobre mí, de arriba abajo tratando de alcanzar tanto de mis labios como sea posible. Ansiosa.

"_**Sé que lo malo al final se cambiara"**_

Mando de paseo a mis manos por sus caderas y voy subiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa y chaleco, pero me es un poco incómodo.

Le quito por arriba el chaleco, teniendo que dejar sus labios por un momento.

Cuando ella se voltea para arrojar el chaleco me da unos segundos para apreciarla. El cabello suelto y revuelto, los ojos brillosos de las ansias, las manos temblorosas por tener tanto que hacer y no saber dónde empezar, pero ya habrá tiempo. Los labios hinchados y rojizos más de lo normal por el beso intenso.

"_**Porque si te vas, y tú ya no estas…"**_

Voltea la vista y me mira nuevamente, la timidez no está y no quiero que aparezca en ella, no en un momento como este, en el que la extrañe tanto que no sé cómo parare cuando tenga que hacerlo.

―No sabes cuánto te extrañe….― Digo mientras le acaricio el rostro

―Yo también te extrañe…― Recarga su frente con la mía y me mira directamente ―No volvamos a separarnos, Te amo demasiado Soul.

Mi corazón se desboca.

―Esa frase junto con mi nombre no soñaría tan perfecta si tú no la dijeras. ¿Soy Soul de nuevo? ¿Basta de "Evans"?―Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

―Solo si dejo de ser "Albarn" y vuelvo a ser Maka― Imita mi sonrisa.

―Sabes que si.― Corto los centímetros que nos separan y nuestros labios se unen, pero de una forma más dulce y suave.

"_**Sé que ya no aguantare, sin más"**_

Desabotono su camisa, botón a botón, centímetro a centímetro. Arrojo la corbata rosa a donde sea que fue a parar el resto. Y ella me quita la camisa dejándome con la corbata, lo cual me parece ridículo pero me da igual cuando deslizo mis manos por su pecho, rosando la tela de su sostén, llego a sus hombros, y sigo deslizándome con suavidad por ellos, llevándome conmigo su camisa.

Dentro de pocos minutos de besos y caricias ya no hay prenda que se interponga.

"_**No me voy a rendir"**_

Estoy sobre ella y entre sus piernas, las cuales me aprietan con fuerza las caderas. Sus brazos delgados me rodean el cuello. Sus boca y lengua bailan con las mías. Sus pezones, picudos, rosan los míos de lo cerca que estamos uno del otro. Mi mano le sujeta una pierna y viaja de arriba abajo por esta, con suavidad.

El aire es cálido, incendiario.

La dejo de besar un momento y le pregunto con los ojos. Ella sonríe y me vuelve a besar. Una muy buena respuesta.

"_**Sé que nada es como antes, pero vamos a salir"**_

Entro con suavidad y ella suspira contra mis labios, no soporto tenerlos tan cerca sin besarlos y cuando deja su dulce suspiro vuelvo a besarla, saliendo y entrando nuevamente, de forma dulce y gentil, quiero que entienda que es amor lo que siento por ella y nada más.

Gimotea contra mis labios. Busca mi mano libre con la suya y cuando la encuentra entrelaza nuestros dedos. Comprende el mensaje y quiere darme uno igual.

"_**Yo no, yo no puedo, ¡Yo no quiero…!"**_

Mi otra mano, la que estaba en su pierna, se desliza y llega a su brazo, sigue subiendo y entrelazo nuestros dedos, sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella.

Acomodo so brazos de tal manera que nuestras manos unidas queden arriba de su cabeza, sin dejar de juntarlas.

Mientras la velocidad de mis movimientos aumenta, ella aprieta más mis manos y sus besos se vuelven más ansiosos.

"_**Continuar mi camino sin ti…"**_

Separo nuestros labios y pego nuestras mejillas, aumento gradualmente de velocidad y ella aumenta junto conmigo sus gemidos, de vez en cuando gritos, a veces -muchas- mi nombre sale de su boca, algún "no pares" mientras que eso aumenta mi ego y complazco a los dos aumentado.

Yo también caigo ante el deseo y emito gemidos roncos. Estuve esperando estar con ella, no precisamente de esta forma, estar con ella, tomar su mano, besar sus labios, ver su sonrisa y sus ojos iluminar mi día.

La espera valió y ya termino.

"_**No me voy a rendir"**_

Aumento tanto como puedo, sus piernas son como tenazas en mis caderas, una prisión de la que simplemente no quiero salir. Una de sus manos se libera de mis dedos y vuelva a mi espalda, rasgando mi piel con sus uñas. Otra cosa que hace subir mi ego.

"_**Se que nada es como antes, pero vamos a salir"**_

Con un último grito de los dos, una corriente eléctrica hacernos estremecer y un cielo que por un momento estuvo a nuestros pies, llegamos a nuestro destino y una vez ahí, tenemos que parar.

Entre líquidos viscosos y suaves, entre sabanas mojadas por diferentes cosas, con nuestros corazones acelerados, salgo de ella y la beso con suavidad, agotado del ejercicio, pero no de su piel.

"_**Yo no, yo no puedo, ¡Yo no quiero…!"**_

La miro a los ojos y me sonríe tierna.

Me recuesto a su lado y la atraigo con mis brazos, dispuesto a dormir así, junto a ella, a despertar como no hice en el suelo, con ella entre mis brazos, desnuda, acurrucada en mi pecho.

―Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero fui demasiado orgullosa para perdonarte, aun cuando fue por algo tan trivial.― Me dice arrepentida mientras da golpecitos en mi pecho con su dedo.

―Déjalo, no importa. Después de todo, no quiero…

…_**continuar mi camino sin ti…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****OoooooO****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Hola! Estaba un día común escuchando música y me reencontré con esta canción, me inspire, escribí y puede conseguí este fanfic :33 Espero que les haya gustado, para ser lemmon no estuvo muy descrito pero yo quería principalmente romance, no algo así en plan muy excitante y así –y más contando "¿Sabes? Te amo" y "Amigos con Derecho"- Bueno, hasta pronto**_

_**Bye bye Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


End file.
